intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tretstonian Dragon
"Much is amazed at these species, no-one knows the origin due to the very numbers they come around by" ''-A scientist's explanation on the Tretstonian Dragon'' Tretstonian Dragons, better known as Intelonian Dragons '''are an artificial created species created by the Intelonians to replace their Dragon populace following the Great Schism. They didn't intend for the Tretstonian Dragons to outlive their Intelonian counterparts however following the collapse of the Intelonian Empire around 500 GRS, the surviving populace of Tretstonian Dragons decided to move south towards Isle Corona and establish their first city called Shanksville. They are a rare species making roughly 0.00001% of the Capital City populace and thats just centered in Sector One, Two and Three. Biology and Appearance Tretstonian Dragons are an artificial species created by the Intelonians who gave them 4 important roles in their society. They are divided into 4 main colors. '''Blue: Royal Guards, considered the higher ranked of the 4 roles Green: '''Intermediate Roles, such as Police, Fire Fighters, Paramedics '''Red: Farmers those sent to Meridum and other outlying colonies for food production '''White: '''Prophets giving an ability to see into the future to predict future events. While the colors have blended in with modern society the 4 majority colors decide what class of Tretstonian Dragon they belong under. For example an Orange Tretstonian will belong to Red Classification while a Teal will belong on the Blue Classification when it comes to their ID. Despite the variations of colors, Tretstonian Dragons must identify themselves based on the primary color their family is from. Physiology A Tretstonian Dragon is equal on all forms since they were artificially created, both male and females stand around 1.8 meters. Sporting 4 fingers and 4 toes like most species in the galaxy. They are considered average when compared to other draconic species like the Oltanians. However what makes Tretstonian Dragons unique is their eyes, a Tretstonian Dragon is always hetero-chromatic meaning their eyes are mixed whether it be one eye color being mixed with two or single color both eyes are hetero-chromatic. This is done to differentiate between Tretstonian Dragons. However most are considered single colors per eye. While they are compared to Tretstonians, they are actually taller than an average Tretstonian while a Tretstonian stands roughly 1.6-7 meters a Tretstonian Dragon stands 1.8 meters. Unlike Humans, Tretstonian Dragons live up to 1 GRS Year, even if their blood is diffused through generations they always live 1 GRS year, again this is due to their artificial creation. However there are cases of Tretstonian surviving up to 2 GRS years which is a rare case as the DNA of a Tretstonian Dragon prevents this, however it could be due to the breeding with normal Tretstonians or Novalians. Its believed that since both species live up to 1 GRS, combining with artificial DNA the strand extends an extra GRS however science has yet to prove this as the cases for a Tretstonian Dragon living 2 GRS is considered rare. While considered rare in the populace, Tretstonian Dragons are naturally fit able to lift heavy weights and able to withstand tons of pressure meaning they can carry lots of stuff before breaking, this makes Tretstonian Dragons able to work in the industrial districts of the Capital. However those that live in the Capital have it easier. Its reported that Tretstonian Dragons living outside the Capital are actually shorter, this is can be issued due to their direct link to their Intelonian Dragon line. While those on Tretris Oakutarui are all perfect those created for the outer reaches of the Intelonian Colony are shorter and probably live shorter lives. This was proven when a Tretstonian Dragon from Rilgar only lived 105 years, being from the Rilgar Colony of the Intelonian Colony. Life Cycle On Average depending on the region of the Republic, A Tretstonian Dragon can live up to 1 GRS or longer or shorter. This can be explained through the breeding with other species like Novalians and Tretstonians. However like before its a rare case, on average its usually 1 GRS with 100 years being the youngest a Tretstonian Dragon living up to 200 years being the longest. From Birth, Tretstonian Dragons spend most of their childhood in the father's stomach, if the Dragon is a female the mother's stomach. Tretstonian Dragons have two stomachs, one for their young and a regular stomach. This brood stomach is illuminated with special chemicals that helps hatchling develop bone strength and develop more vital organs like their respiratory and nervous systems. This process of keeping the young in the brood stomach lasts for 8 years as around that time the hatchling's body has grown to a youngling state and is able to withstand the outside world. Its a rare occasion that hatchlings return to the brood stomach, since they pratically grew up inside but they must venture out to experience the world around them. This case of parental devourment is rare trait amongst species in the galaxy its only unique to the Tretstonian Dragons. From 8-20, Most Tretstonian Dragons follows their human counterparts and attend schools from school they can decide to move on, on rare cases like Matthew Solanos who went onto the military instead of inheriting the Throne from his parents. At age 18, the teen dragon gets the options of joining the workforce or going to university, most join the workforce while the rest attend the university. Those joining the workforce are given a choice of choosing the military life as its skills help bring the dragon up to its potential. However most choose the intermediate ranks like police, firemen and paramedics. From 20 to 50, those that pursued the academic level gain knowledge on advance jobs in the Republic ranging from engineers and RNs from the computer engineering field to the medical field. While those that join the workforce, they gain skills to proceed to more advanced positions in their careers. For most females they get a mate around age 30, and a family is started around age 35. Its common for Tretstonian Dragons to breed with other species, however their spawn is usually based on the dominant parental figure. While few cases where a child is born with a mixture of both parents (see Matthew Solanos), in most cases the child is born of the dominant gene which in most cases is the Tretstonian Dragon. From age 80, Most Tretstonian Dragons continue their job but some retire at this age to experience the galaxy and its beauties. Those in the military have already achieved their rank and retire from service, However those that choose to continue their job get to travel the galaxy to experience new things they didn't get to learn in the capital. Especially those outside the Capital most of those non-capital Tretstonian Dragons live a short life, so they retire early and experience the galaxy for themselves and their families.Category:Species Category:Republic Category:Galactic Era